


Purple Dresses and Bloodstained Swords

by WhimsicallyWiddershins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BAMF!Austria, BAMF!Prussia, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Genderbending, Manipulative!Austria, Misunderstandings, Not!Manipulative!Prussia, SlowUpdatesSorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicallyWiddershins/pseuds/WhimsicallyWiddershins
Summary: Opposites attract, they say. These opposites hate each other. But hate is a strong emotion, just one misunderstood moment away from love.or:Fem!Austria and Fem!Prussia meet, hate at first site, fall in love, and fall out of love.





	Purple Dresses and Bloodstained Swords

Julchen Beilschmidt was the perfect warrior. She had fought for her land and people soon after her creation, and had never stopped. Every weapon was an extension of her arm, and every enemy fell before her. As she grew in power and size, she learned to master every tactic and strategy, wielding armies as other men wielded a brush. Her masterpiece was no easily destroyed painting however, but a powerful kingdom feared throughout Europe. She supported her people through her fighting, through war. To keep her people safe, she would keep fighting, keep winning, and continue to build the empire. She was Julchen Beilschmidt, the daughter of war; the Kingdom of Prussia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anneliese Edelstein was the perfect lady. She had used beauty and cunning, moving behind the scenes to build her county, and knew how to manipulate the people around her to get her way. Her appearance was always impeccable; hair shining, skin clear, and bathed in the most expensive perfumes. She dressed in the highest fashions, every dress made by the best seamstress in the country. She could sing better than any person, and her skills at the piano were unmatched. When her leader ruled her people, she stood in his court as any other member, but advised him in secret and arranged his every speech, every treaty, every act. She made her country prosper with charm, beauty and perfect manipulation. She may curtsy in public, but she was the one who controlled her country, because she was Austria, and would bow to no one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julchen knew about Anneliese, of course. Female countries were few and far between, and she lived nearby. She had never seen her, but Julchen had wondered what she was like. Did she fight wars, or did she wield her weapon in court, king in all but name? Denmark ruled like that. Yes, Julchen decided, Anneliese ruled her court with an iron fist, and everyone knew she was in charge. She would be bold, daring and powerful. In a few months, Julchen and her king would meet with the rulers of Austria. Prussia couldn’t wait to meet such a strong female country. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anneliese smiled demurely at her king, manicured hands smoothing her dress as she sat daintily in the char, posture, as always, perfect. Her dark brown locks hard been brought up in an elegent and conservative bun, a few locks framing her face. She was adorned in a violet dress to match her eyes, the fabric woven by the greatest of seamstress, without a single imperfection.  
She was ready. Ready to meet the Kingdom of Prussia, Julchen Beilschmidt.  
Austria felt bad for the other female country. Prussia was a warring nation, and no doubt Julchen spent all of her time in filthy army camps surrounded by men. The poor girl probably dressed like Ukraine, with hair cut short and modest clothing. Julchen would no doubt jump at the chance to stay in her court, to be pampered and enjoy the company of other women.  
Anneliese was pulled out of her thoughts when the large wooden doors of the court room were flung open. Austria could tell Prussia was in front, which was odd. Shouldn’t she walk behind her king.  
“What’s up people?!” came a heavily accented female voice. Annaliese froze at the sight of the county.  
White. That is what Annaliese thought of first. Long white hair, unrestrained and wild, hanging down her back. Pale skin, white as snow.  
The next thing Austria noticed was red. Ruby red eyes, dancing in mischief. Lips the color of blood, standing out against her pale, pale skin. There was a lot of that skin.  
Julchen wore a black strip of fabric around her thighs that could barely be called a skirt, exposing her leg to the top of her knee, where she wore white leather boots, laced up in the frond and with heels to make her taller. A white shirt that clearly belonged to a man, and a blue and red coat. A stone the color of her eyes gleamed at her throat. A shining sword hung at her side. She was beautiful, but in a wild way, completed by the scar on one cheek bone.  
Horror filled Annaliese. This was not the modest woman she had been expecting, dressing like a man to hide her femminity in a camp full of men. Julchen didn’t hide the fact she was a woman, she flaunted it.  
Prussia sauntered up to the throne and flung herself into the chair that waited for her. Her eyes lit up at the delicate cakes and pastries set out for the guests. She picked one up with her fingers and shoved the entire thing in her mouth.  
Anneliese stared. Then, she caught herself, falling back on her hostess duties, and poured tea for herself and Julchen, and wine for the men who had come to argue the terms of a treaty. Julchen looked at her teacup, frowned, and looked at the wine. She drained her tea in one long slurp, causing Anneliese to flinch at the poor manners. She then grabbed the wine bottle and filled her tea cup to the brim. Anneliese could only stare in horror.  
The meeting was slow, and the leaders of the two nations continued to argue over the treaty. Austria’s king did exactly what she had coached him on earlier, out of sight of everyone. Julchen jumped right into the debate, arguing and yelling, like she was a man, not a woman. Anneliese ground her teeth. Did Prussia have no sense of modesty or subtlety?  
The meeting finally ended, and Anneliese, still wearing that perfect smile, glided gracefully to her piano, smiling and nodding at the people passing. She sat at her piano, and began to furiously play the angriest sounding music she could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julchen fumed as she sat on her horse on the ride back to the camp, ranting endlessly. Her boss ignored her with the ease of long practice. Anneliese Edelstein had been a major disappointment. Instead of the strong woman Julchen had expected and eagerly waited to meet, Austria had meekly let her king and court control the treaty, simply serving tea in the background. Julchen hated her. She hated the way she dressed, with the perfect dress unmarred by dirt or even the slightest fault in the weave. Her manicured hands, soft, without the calluses Julchen herself had. The stupid perfume she wore, which could easily alert an enemy you were sneaking up on the battlefield. Her thick hair, cared for and washed every hour, no doubt. Mostly though, Prussia hated her manner. How could she let herself be dominated and ruled by men? Did she have no pride? No self-respect? Did she involve herself in the ruling of her people at all, or did she always sit in the background, looking pretty and useless?  
Julchen continued to fume. She hated when female countries let men walk all over them. Ukraine, who let her ruler do everything. Liechtenstein, who sucked up to her brother. Belgium, who obeyed Netherland’s every word. The few powerful female countries were Portugal and Belarus, the later was young but a great fighter, and didn’t take shit from anyone.  
Austria was just like the others. How disappointing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Whimsy here!

Hope you guys liked it. This is my first pic, sorry for any errors! This is just to explore Austria’s and Prussia’s hate for each other. The next shot should be more romance. Yuri. Don’t like, don’t read.  
Laters!


End file.
